Type-31 Needle Rifle
The Type-31 Rifle[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=24583 Bungie.net: Type-31 Rifle], also known as the Needle Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon that was used by Sangheili and Skirmishers during the Battle of Reach. Design Details The Type-31 Rifle fires unconventional long and sharp projectiles similar to the Needler. The projectiles detonate several seconds after coming to rest in soft tissue. The weapon is, even though most players use it as a semi auto, a fully automatic, medium-to-long range, head shot-capable, two-hand rifle.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Reach_Sandbox_Preview Bungie.net: Reach Sandbox Preview] Unlike the Needler, however, the needles do not "home", or track on the enemy. They fire in a straight line, similar to the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. Besides this, the needles travel at a far higher speed than those fired from a needler, leaving the individual/collected needle explosion being practically the only similarity with the needler. Other than the needler, it seems very similar in appearance and functionality to the Covenant Carbine along with the barrel of a Beam Rifle. The Needle Rifle will disable a spartan's shield in Multiplayer after 6 rounds hit the target instead of the 4 needed by using the DMR.[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx '''GameInformer': February Edition] Three needles in an unshielded target will super combine similar to the Needler, killing the victim. In most SWAT game types, this weapon is not present due to the fact that it can kill an enemy so quickly without the requirement of a head shot. The reload process for the Needle Rifle is very similar to that of the Covenant Carbine. The scope for the weapon acts as a hatch which flips open to expose a small canister that flies out upon opening, and then a new one is inserted by the user. The only difference between the reloads for the Carbine and the Needle Rifle is that the magazine for the Carbine is not covered up by any sort of hatch or door, which in the case of the Needle Rifle is its scope. This reload process implements another difference from the needler, which actually summons new needles from the inside through the operation of what is suspected to be an internal mechanic. Compared to its counterpart, the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, the Needle Rifle trades in damage per projectile for a faster firing rate and a larger magazine size, and also has the ability to kill an unshielded enemy with three needles, which will detonate no matter where they hit. The Needle Rifle still retains the ability to kill an unshielded enemy with a head shot. Trivia *In a recent Bungie podcast, it was confirmed that the Needle Rifle now has 21 rounds per magazine, a change from the 16 rounds in the earlier builds. This was to allow skilled players to be able to kill a maximum of three Spartans without the need to reload. Gallery File:Needle Rifle - Gameplay.jpg|A Pre-Alpha screenshot of the Type-31 Rifle in use. File:Needle Rifle.png|A Pre-Alpha render of the Type-31 Rifle. File:HaloReach - Screenshot 07.jpg|Noble Six utilising the Needle Rifle. File:Reach E310 Firefight_Waterfront02.jpg|A Skirmisher wielding a Type-31 Rifle in Firefight. File:Species inline.jpg|A Special Operations Sangheili wielding a Type-31 Rifle in Multiplayer. Sources Category:Weapons Category:New Content Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Halo: Reach Weapons